Wicked Games
by LC Rose
Summary: “If the word has the potency to revive and make us free, it has also the power to blind, imprison, and destroy.” Ralph Ellison, This is a short story with each piece being based off prompts given on the dokuga lj site, Sess/Kag
1. Wicked Games

If this reads a little familiar to some, it's because these first five pieces were all once in my perfection prompts drabble set. I've decided to (thanks to some prodding) move them into their own little box of loveliness. These will all be based on dokuga_lj prompts (between 100-400 words) and perhaps a one-shot or two. Inspiration for this piece was drawn from the manga Gakkou no Ojikan (a very light but good read).

Thanks and enjoy!

LC

_I am most pleased and honored to say this was given second place_.

**Wicked Games**

******

Sesshoumaru was waiting for her and Kagome was surprised to find him there. It was rare to meet outside of school. The older brother of two, Sesshoumaru had often been the quiet shadow of their group. He was always there, but as a watcher it seemed.

Kagome blushed as their eyes met. It had taken time, but the elder brother had grown on her and now she was more determined than ever to bring the man she knew he was—at least when he was around her alone—to the surface for everyone to know. It couldn't be merely her imagination that he liked her as well. There had been too many chances between them. "Sesshoumaru," she said in greeting. "I did not expect to see you here."

His eyes glanced around, agreement in them. These _common _areas were not something he frequented. "Kagome."

Her blush deepened as his tone seemed to caress her name. Kami, how she wanted him to love her the way she loved him! "Is something wrong?"

"Inuyasha seems to be serious about you."

He was direct, she would give him that, and, while Kagome knew Inuyasha did harbor something towards her, it was the elder brother who attracted her more. The love had started from the moment they'd met and only grown. But she hadn't had the strength to confess yet… "Your silence is telling."

"I…I just didn't know what to say."

His eyes sharpened, the look in them stern and cutting. "I have decided to stop playing with you, since Inuyasha seems to be so sure," Sesshoumaru continued after a moment. "You were only something to pass the time, after all."

Kagome smiled brightly at him, her common defense against pain, and hid her torn heart from sight. "Oh, I never took you seriously."


	2. Wounded Light

**Wounded Light**

******

Inuyasha watched the girl he'd come to slowly know. She was bent over her desk, her eyes intent upon the book there. Kagome's lips pursed in concentration as she worked over a problem, but not once did she look in his—or rather their—general direction, as she was usually wont to.

Strange.

Kagome had always been bright and shining, happy no matter what it seemed. Even in the face of anger she smiled blindingly bright and moved through it with unnerving determination. Now her light seemed dimmed and Inuyasha wondered what had happened.

He glanced over towards his brother, who still seemed as stiff as always and yet something was off with him, too. Involuntarily, Inuyasha's fist clenched at his side. Damn it, something had happened when he hadn't been around and now Kagome was walking around in a wounded daze!

The bell rang, dismissing them, and he watched as Kagome stood and moved methodically out of the room. Turning to his brother, Inuyasha slammed his foot down, blocking Sesshoumaru's path. "What the fuck did you do to her?" he demanded to know.

"I did nothing," came Sesshoumaru's reply, so quickly said Inuyasha knew he was lying.

"Fuckin' liar."


	3. Mantra

**Mantra**

******

She faced the reddened skyline. Closing eyes threatened by tears, Kagome repeated her new mantra. "It means nothing," she said aloud, confident that she was alone. "He means nothing."

"…_stop playing with you..."_

She should have ranted and raved. She should have proclaimed loudly how cruel Sesshoumaru was and not just smiled like a simpleton.

"…_something to pass the time…"_

"It means nothing. _HE _means nothing."

Kagome repeated her mantra again, hoping that it would help scab over her wounded heart.

"Who means nothing?" interrupted a voice she didn't want to hear.

Kagome turned towards him. "You," she answered maliciously.


	4. Broken Angel

**Broken Angel**

******

Standing with the setting sun creating a halo behind her, Kagome resembled an angel out for vengeance. Her eyes were red from crying—or from holding back tears. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure which, but did it matter? He'd never meant to hurt her, never meant to cause her this pain. She meant so much to him…

Kagome repeated herself, declaring again he meant nothing. Her chest heaved with unsaid emotions and her eyes raged at him. Her harshly said yet well deserved words cut him open inside. When he'd spoken to her the other day, Sesshoumaru had never figured Kagome would react so. He'd never thought she even felt remotely towards him as he did to her.

The fact that she _did_ sent joy racing through his heart.

The fact that he'd screwed up so royally scorched him.

Was there a way to recover what had been lost? Was he insane to even think of proceeding forward? What good could he do for her? Inuyasha was a wiser choice. His half-brother was more good-natured. But the thought of Inuyasha having her in _any_ way only brought the jealousy he'd been fighting since meeting Kagome to the surface once more.

Sesshoumaru took a step forward, gauging her reaction to his approach. The young girl who'd captured his heart only watched warily, making no attempt to flee. Confusion crossed her face when his hand reached out to cup her cheek. He felt the tremors racing through her body when he touched her and he rubbed his thumb gently back and forth across the softness of her cheek attempting to soothe her. How he'd longed to be with her like this…

Kagome was so small and yet her personality made her larger than life. She'd captured him from the beginning, he admitted, and he was loath to let her go now.

Keeping her eyes locked with his, he bent down and brushed his lips across hers. The taste of her was exquisite and he wanted more.

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips more commandingly against hers, begging her to give in. She did, her lips parting and welcoming his advances. Then suddenly she withdrew, taking a step back and covering her mouth with her hand. Then that hand reached out and slapped him, the sharp, stinging pain shocking Sesshoumaru into stillness.

"Bastard," Kagome hissed before racing towards the door that led back down into the school.


	5. Pleasant Repercussions?

**Pleasant Repercussions?**

******

Kagome literally ran into Inuyasha as she flew down the stairs. He took the impact of her weight and then wrapped his arms comfortingly around her. "What in the hell happened now, Kags?"

Sesshoumaru truly was a worthless bastard, kissing her after telling her she was just a play thing, and Kagome didn't want to talk about it—especially not with Inuyasha, his half-brother. "It's nothing, Inuyasha," she answered off-handedly, setting some space between them. "Today's just been tiring."

He gave her a look that told her she was full of shit, but then let it be. "Hey, wanna see a movie with me?"

_Do you want to be my crutch so badly?_ "I wouldn't be very good company."

"Your company's fine, Kags, and I think you _need_ a change of scenery."

"That doesn't solve anything."

"So? Look, you don't have to go with me, but I'd like you to."

Kagome gritted her teeth together, fighting against the desire to use him. It's not like Sesshoumaru would care.

"It's gonna be boring by myself, Kags," Inuyasha continued, nagging now.

Kagome sighed in defeat."Fine, but I'm not promising anything."

The blush that came over him was endearing. "Then let's go."


	6. Unrecognized Temptations

**Unrecognized Temptations**

"You want to know what it feels like."

"No."

"You want to know that you won't hurt me."

"I couldn't possibly—"

Warm breath ghosting across her sensitive ear stalled her words.

"Let me steal this moment."

Her mouth opened and slowly closed as the feeling of fingers scraping across the flat expanse of her abdomen sent shivers racing across her body.

"We could be happy…"

Her alarm blared, waking her from the nightmare her mind had sunk into. Kagome shut it off and rose from her bed. She looked forlornly at her school uniform hanging on the door handle.


	7. A Slip of Tongue and Hand

**A Slip of Tongue and Hand**

"Why are you doing this to me?"

Sesshoumaru stopped, unsure as to how to reply to such a forward question. Then he gathered himself and moved forward. "To keep up public relations," he answered, grasping at straws for why he actually wanted to hold her hand and damning himself at the same time.

Kagome easily slipped her hand from his and moved a safe distance away. "You're safe just talking to me then," she replied, a sarcastic lilt to her tone as she wiped her hand distastefully-like upon the skirt of her uniform.

"This one tends to disagree," argued Sesshoumaru.


	8. Escape

_a/n: I am pleased and honored to say this was awarded third place._

**Escape**

"What is wrong, Higurashi?"

Kagome eyed Sesshoumaru, giving him a what-the-fuck look. "What are you talking about?" she asked, trying to be as innocent-sounding as possible.

Sesshoumaru gave her a 'you-know-what' stare, which only served to aggravate her more. What was it about him that she couldn't let go of? He'd never displayed more than a passing interest in her, had admitted to her face that she was only a game to him, and had done _nothing _to counteract that statement since it had been made. Yet still she couldn't seem to let him go…

"It's just me," Kagome finally replied. "Leave me alone."

"This isn't like you."

"And what would you know about me?" she heatedly retorted, putting up an emotional wall between them. She couldn't let him know that he hurt her—even though he should obviously be aware of such. "You don't know anything more about me than what serves you!"

Not giving him a chance to reply, Kagome marched straight to the Principal's office. It was time this emotional nonsense stopped…and she'd been given the perfect opportunity for a dignified escape.

*WG*

Inuyasha glared at his older brother, clenching and unclenching his fists. He knew Sesshoumaru noted his appearance but also knew that the bastard was ignoring him on purpose. Finally Sesshoumaru deemed him knowledgeable. "Is there something that you want, brother?" the prick asked, not even bothering to look up from his book.

"It's all your fault."

A single eyebrow raised in reference. "There is much that happens and, though I doubt I played a hand in it, I can see how your little brain might think that way, Inuyasha."

"She's leaving," Inuyasha persisted. "She's going to America."

"Who?" Sesshoumaru asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Kagome. And it's all your fucking fault."


	9. Last Minute Call

**Last Minute Call**

Her cell rang and Kagome glanced at the caller ID, not expecting to see the name displayed there. Sesshoumaru had never been one to talk to her on the phone before. Why was he suddenly calling her now?

She debated not answering and then changed her mind last minute. "Hello?" she said, acting as if she hadn't realized it was him.

"Kagome."

His almost wooden tone raised her hackles and Kagome had to force herself not to react. She'd been packing and preparing all week, her plane was leaving in a few hours, and her nerves were fraying. Those were the reasons why she was on edge. "Sesshoumaru," she replied, her voice stilted with irritation.

There was a pause and Kagome could practically feel his censure. "You can stop this scam now, Kagome. It's very childish."

"What are you talking about?" she asked in the same angry manner he'd just used.

"You're not really going to America."

"I beg to differ."

There was another break and then Sesshoumaru continued in a softer tone, "You don't have to leave."

"What is there worth staying for?"

Silence was his answer.

"Bye, Sesshoumaru," Kagome sighed before hanging up. She had flight to catch.


	10. Truth Wills Out

**Truth Wills Out**

_This has to be a joke, _Sesshoumaru thought as he climbed stairs leading to the shrine. _There's no way in hell that girl would go so far…_

He broached the upper Torri gates, silently relishing the feeling of the purified air. At the top, he was greeted by the girl's mother—judging from scent and from looks. He offered her a polite bow. "Good evening," he said, keeping his tone level and safe, "I am looking for Higurashi, Kagome."

The woman offered him an easy smile with no threat following. "Kagome is gone, I'm afraid," she replied. "Are you Sesshoumaru?"


End file.
